


Resolve

by Jen425



Category: Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Villain, Pre-Relationship, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They may work for the same company, but their methods are simply at odds by design
Relationships: Kabukichoumesugurohyoumonchou/Monzennakachouhashibirokou (Akibaranger)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyWeiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts).



> This was a fun pairing to write for how ridiculous it was. I hope you like what I came up with!

“For the last time, Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou, I’m above such earthly desires,” Monzen growls as the familiar, irritating form of the host club running manager makes his way towards him. Ever since he’d first attempted to reject his fellow chief clerk, he had found himself harassed whenever they were in the same room. “I would hardly be doing my own job if I was not.”

“Perhaps so,” Kabukicho says calmly. “However, the more you ignore me, the more I desire you.”

We’re his face capable of it, Monzen would be scowling at the other monster. He settles for turning the other way, arms crossed.

Kabukicho ignores him, of course, pressing against Monzen’s back and stroking his cheek, made worse by the fact that  _ they are still in public _ .

“And we are allies, are we not?” He asks. “It would please me greatly to work…  _ close _ to you.”

Monzen tries very hard not to shiver, but he can’t help it. Kabukicho is  _ very _ good at his job.

Of course, that’s the problem.

“We’re coworkers,” Monzen says, shrugging Kabukicho off of him. “Not allies.”

They may both be chief clerks, but their methods are inherently opposed. Monzen wishes Kabukicho realized that.

Alas, he does not. In fact, he laughs. It’s deep and powerful and once again Monzen curses his body’s reactions.

Reactions which in no way match his true desires.

“You say that now,” Kabukicho says. “But it’s only a matter of time before you relent.”

“We’ll see,” Monzen replies. “I deeply doubt it.”

  
  
  


“But—”

“No ‘buts’, I don’t have time for them,” Malsheena says. “And don’t go asking me  _ why _ either. This was his idea. Won’t it be easier with the two of you?”

Monzen once again wishes he could scowl.

“Fine,” he says.

  
  
  


Every second of working with Kabukicho is hell. Firstly, he refuses to compromise on anything, all of his plans relying on the very base impulses Monzen seeks to erase. Secondly, he quite obviously requested Monzen’s help for the sole purpose of corrupting him.

Monzen refuses these advances.

And yet… Kabukicho is so unfairly gorgeous, every element of his form sleek and exuding power.

Monzen truly doesn’t know how much of this he can take.

“Are you even listening to me, Monzen- _ chan _ ?” Kabukicho asks. “Or perhaps are you… distracted?”

“My name is Monzennakachōhashibirokō,” Monzen says, crossly. Kabukicho somehow clearly shows his smirk even without a movable face, pulling Monzen close. As always, it feels unfairly wonderful, the way Kabukicho manhandles him.

“You’re too cute for such a long name,” he says. “Now, did you hear what I said?”

“Of course,” Monzen says, even though he’d been tuning Kabukicho out.

“Perfect.”

Fuck. He just agreed to something bad, didn’t he?

  
  
  


Right at this moment, Monzen regrets his human disguise. The small, moderately handsome, and well kept look to show what a hard working young man should be makes him seem so opposite to Kabukicho.

An the situation…

A date at one of his clubs, ha!

“Remember, you did agree,” Kabukicho reminds him smugly. “But now you are mine for the night.”

“I hate you, Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou.”

Kabukicho merely laughs, leaning down and pulling Monzen’s chin up until their eyes meet.

“I don’t think it much matters,” he says. “Your only task tonight is to watch, little monk.”

In this form, Monzen has no way to hide his shiver.

  
  
  


Kabukicho is excellent at his job, Monzen can’t deny it. Everyone is equally swept up by his domineering presence. The women and many of the men do as he says and the men enjoy it.

It’s disgusting as it is impressive.

“And I don’t even need to do the work myself,” Kabukicho points out. “Those who work for me speak of how well I pay them, how well I charm and take care of them. Who wouldn’t want that?”

“Me,” Monzen points out. Kabukicho hmms.

“Well, we still can see about that,” he promises. Wait… no, it had to be a threat. “I could take care of you just as well.”

“I don’t want you,” Monzen says.

But he knows.

His resolve is weakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
